The present invention relates to multimode cameras, and more particularly, to multimode cameras which take a picture by optionally selecting one of a plurality of photographing modes such as shutter speed-priority automatic exposure, aperture-priority automatic exposure, programmed automatic exposure and the like.
Recently, most of the deluxe single-lens reflex cameras have the multimode functions which are capable of optionally selecting one of the automatic exposure modes of shutter speed priority, aperture-priority and programmed photography and a manual mode. Accordingly, a photographer can take an intended picture by selecting a desirous one from these photographing modes each time of photographing.
However, since the mode selection for each photographing is actually troublesome, most photographers take a picture with the programmed automatic exposure mode selected which is regarded as most advantageous.
Further, although such a camera system has a capability such that a characteristic line of AV-TV for determining an aperture value and a shutter speed with respect to an exposure value EV can be optionally defined is well known, it requires to redefine a most suitable characteristic line of AV-TV to a kind of lens whenever a lens barrel is changed, so that such camera is troublesome to handle in practice.